Max loves candy!
by CRSWoodferns
Summary: [ONESHOT] Max falls in love with a giant red lollipop, and insists on marrying her! Will Candy be Max's bride?


**Hey guys! CRSW's back, this time with another oneshot. Hope you like this one.**

 **Go read!**

* * *

Ray woke up with a big, beaming smile to a great morning, the fresh air, shining sun, and... Tyson's scared expression mere inches from his face.

"Ray, find me a place to hide. Quick!" "What... What are you doing here, Tyson? And who are you hiding from? Kai?"

He watched as Tyson leapt up from the bed, opened and shut cupboards and drawers frantically, looking for a place to hide. "It isn't Kai. It's Max," Tyson replied. "He's coming after me. He's going to KILL me!"

Ray laughed. "So Maxie the killer, eh?"

"It's not funny, Ray. I'm totally serious."

"What did you do this time, raided his secret stash of chocolates?"

"Don't ask."

Tyson kept searching for a good place to hide, until Ray interrupted him. "Don't you think the bathroom would be a good enough hiding place?" "Whoa. Thanks, Ray."

Not wasting a single second, Tyson ran downstairs to the bathroom. But unfortunately, Max, who'd been patrolling around the house, saw him running in that direction.

Max's eyes glinted like the knife in his hand. Grinning like a crazed madman, Max 'quietly' went out the front door.

Inside the bathroom, Tyson sat on the edge of the bathtub, and gave a sigh of relief. "Finally, I'm safe here."

"Not so fast, Tyson!" Max's blue eyes flashed through the window. "Oh no, I jinxed it!" Tyson made a mad dash outside, just as Max was about to throw the knife at him.

But as fate would have it, luck wasn't on Tyson's side today, he stumbled out the bathroom but cracked his little toe on the doorframe.

Swallowing away tears and the incredible amount of pain that now surged through his foot, Tyson still ran. But he tripped and fell... right into Max's arms.

"Hellooo, Tyson," Max grinned evilly. Tyson gulped.

* * *

"Good morning, Kai," Ray entered the kitchen, where their captain was already at the table. "Hn," Kai 'greeted' back. "Sorry I slept in today. What's with Max about to kill Tyson?"

"Just the usual," Kai said, pointing at a chocolate wrapper on the floor. "Tyson ate his Mars bar? He's in major trouble now." Ray grinned.

"Max, no!"

"Well, looks like Max's caught Tyson." Ray stated. "Are you coming?" "Why? To save his arse?" "No, Kai. To enjoy watching the show." Kai smirked and followed Ray out the kitchen.

* * *

Max held Tyson captive, tied to a table. "Now, where shall we begin?" Max fingered the knife, testing its sharpness. It was then Tyson noticed the knife.

"Um, Max, aren't you supposed to use an actual knife?" "Why? What's wrong with this one?" Max frowned. "Well, because you can't actually chop someone into pieces with a butter knife." Tyson sweatdropped.

Backstage, Ray and Kai were desperately trying not to laugh. "This time we do need to save his arse, Kai." On Kai's approval, Ray went forward.

"Listen," Ray interrupted. "Max, why don't you take Tyson out for some candy shopping? He'll buy you any candy you want." "Sounds good. Thanks, Ray! Let's go candy shopping, Tyson!"

"Don't you think you're forgetting something, Max?" Tyson deadpanned. "What? Oh..." Max smiled sheepishly. He untied Tyson from the table and waved the pink ribbon around.

"Pink ribbon?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "Forget about the ribbon, Kai. Tyson is going to be in debt after this." Ray commented.

* * *

"Max, wait for me, dude!" The hyper blonde was far off ahead of Tyson, while he himself was almost buried under bags of candy and chocolates. "Hey Max, sto- owww..." Tyson looked up. He'd bumped with Max.

"Hey Maxie, what's the matter?" Max just stood there, gaping. Tyson took one look at what his best friend was gawking at, and sweatdropped.

It was a giant candy lollipop. Max's eyes were literally glittering. Max had fallen for a giant candy lollipop.

Kenny suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "But it's too big," he complained. "It's diameter is approximately 30 cm, so the radius is 15 cm. But that's obvious. The circumference, by D×pi equals 94.2 square cm, and the area is..."

"Kenny, shut up and go repair Wolborg! You don't want Tala to feed us to his pet wolves!" Hilary came and dragged Kenny back to their 'secret' base.

* * *

"Max, what's this?" Ray hollered from the kitchen. "Tate! Get in here right now!" Kai's voice sounded from the bedroom. Tyson kept staring at the enormous mound of candy wrappers in the living room.

"We can use this as a couch, Tyson." Max voiced from behind him. Tyson shook his head to clear his fogged up mind. "Great idea genius, but explain why you're carrying that thing around?" Tyson pointed to the large red lolly. "This -thing-? THING? It's not a thing, Tyson. She's my one true love!"

Ray and Kai, who'd just entered, stared with incredulous 'WTF' expressions.

"Really?" Tyson laughed. "When's the wedding?" "Tomorrow." Max answered seriously. It was then that Tyson realized that Max had lost his mind and decided to stay the hell away from him.

"Let's invite everyone for the wedding. The All Starz, White tigers, Demolition boys, Mr. Dickenson, and my mom and dad!" Max squealed.

"No." Ray said. Kai crossed his arms. "I'm not allowing anyone in this house." "But this is MY house." Tyson whined. "Whatever."

"What do you say, Candy? Do you want guests for our wedding?" Max whispered to his lollipop.

And this time, Tyson joined Ray and Kai in staring at Max with incredulous 'WTF' expressions.

"Max, you've lost your mind."

At the comment, Max glared at Tyson with such intensity that could make even Boris Balkov want to lock himself in the cold, dark abbey cell and cry for his mommy.

Max turned to Ray and Kai. "Candy says she doesn't want any guests. Can you make the preparations, Ray?" "You won't invite your mom and dad?" Ray questioned. "No."

"I'm texting them about this, anyway." Tyson whispered to Kai.

* * *

"So, why have you called us here?" Hilary asked. "And how did you know where our secret base was?"

Ray sweatdropped. "Secret?"

"Of course it's secret. We didn't tell anyone where it was. And we always went there wearing plastic bags on our heads so that nobody knows who we are."

Everybody present in the room fell down anime-style.

Tyson narrated the whole situation to Kenny and Hilary. Kai made a devilish plan to deal with the situation.

"Poor Max." Ray grinned.

* * *

*Later that night*

Kenny quietly crept in Max's and Tyson's room wearing six pairs of socks so that he wouldn't make a sound.

Max lay asleep, unaware of their plans. Kenny slowly pried Max's hands off the giant red lolly-stick and went out the room.

"I've got it, Kai!" "Good. Ray, have you got the water boiling?" "Yes, captain!" "Tyson, get the chocolate moulds out." "Aye aye, captain!" Tyson mock saluted.

* * *

*skip time taken to make candy*

* * *

"Kai, why are we doing this?" Ray asked. "So that we won't be suspected." Kai answered. "Go."

Ray walked in the room, and dropped a whole jar of ants on Max's bed. In the meantime, Tyson crept in and pretended to sleep.

Ray flashed Tyson a thumbs up and ran out the room.

Once downstairs, Ray cheered. "DONE!" "Now, SLEEP!" Kenny commanded, imitating Kai. "Aye, Aye, captain Kenny." Ray laughed.

* * *

Max woke up the next morning holding only the long white stick of his once lovely, giant, red lollipop. His face paled on sight of the tiny black creatures crawling all over the place. "No..."

"And when I woke up, my love had already been devoured by those little devils!" Max burst into tears. "Shhh... Max, don't cry. Here, have some candy." Hilary tried to comfort Max.

"Thanks, Hilary." Max sniffled. "Can I have some more toffee?"

Hilary smiled. "You like it? It's homemade." Hilary handed one to Max. For a moment, Max stared at the toffee curiously. His mouth opened in disbelief.

"This is my candy."

"No, Max, we made it from..."

"-we? Who do you mean by 'we'?"

"Well, Kai, Ray and me!"

"So they were involved in the murder too?"

"Max, try to understand."

"NO! YOU'RE MURDERERS! MURDERERS!" Max screamed.

Tyson, Ray and Kai came rushing inside the kitchen.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Tyson stepped forward and handed Max a Mars bar. "I'm really sorry, Max."

"Thanks, buddy," Max said, accepting it gratefully. "But don't think I'm going to forget all about it. I will have my revenge!"

* * *

 **Haha, finally done. Did you like it?**

 **Review!**


End file.
